Multilayer ceramic capacitors, a type of multilayer chip electronic component, may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes interposed between the dielectric layers and having different polarities are alternately stacked.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors may have characteristics in which levels of equivalent series resistance (ESR) and equivalent series inductance (ESL) are low, but have unfavorable DC-bias properties relative to tantalum capacitors and are infeasible in implementing high capacitance.
In addition, acoustic noise may occur when the multilayer ceramic capacitors are directly mounted on a board.
On the other hand, tantalum capacitors may implement high capacitance and have superior DC-bias properties, but have limitations, including a high degree of ESR.